


Spoiled Girlfriend

by Ethanol



Series: Ohmy people commission me to do this? [3]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanol/pseuds/Ethanol
Summary: Every now and again, your girlfriend needs a day just to get spoilt.For Dia and Mari, those days are far and few between, but they make the best of when it does.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Ohara Mari
Series: Ohmy people commission me to do this? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973674
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Spoiled Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiasPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/gifts).



Mari's scenic overlook of the bay was interrupted by the click of her door. A smile adorned her lips, a perfect contrast to the impatient scowl as the door swung open.

"My, don't just stand there!  _ Come in, _ Dia!" Mari cooed, the English in her words enunciated to the air. Dia shot a glare as she stepped inside. The door shut quiet, noticed only by the soft click of the lock.

"What's so important that you couldn't tell me at school, Mari?" Dia snapped her question, hoping to quell the coy smile stretched across Mari's face. She knew it to be a vain effort. No matter how much you curse at the sun for being hot, it will always shine. The same can be said to the blonde standing in front of her. An old friend she had thought to never see again.

"Did you do what I asked?" Mari sauntered over, quick on her feet to suddenly appear behind Dia. Hands settled upon stiff shoulders. A soft pinch made her flinch, a squeak squeezed out between pressed lips.

"I-It's obvious, is it not?" Dia cleared her throat, pretending the high-pitched reflex never happened. She gestured a hand at herself, Mari trailing a gaze down on simple, yet elegant casual clothes. A style she never would try herself, but was a match made in heaven for Dia. Mari thought her to be like a princess, perfect and refined.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to tell me the reason we're meeting in your room, that would be appreciated." Despite the eloquent choice of words, her voice hid none of the annoyance. A giggle broke out from Mari, who rolled her fingers against tense shoulders.

"It is very important, Dia," Mari teased, her voice dropping to a low whisper. She felt Dia's body lean towards the slow massage. It was enough to tell Mari everything, her actions justified. "I've been very lonely the whole week. So, you must keep me company for tonight!"

A sigh left Dia's lips. Whether it was from satisfaction or annoyance, Mari couldn't quite figure out. All she knew, however, that she was the cause.

"And you couldn't tell me this when practice finished because?"

Mari returned the suspicious eyebrow quirk with a grin. She pulled close, pressing herself against Dia's back. "Because you might've run away if I had told you then!"

Another sigh left Dia. "What kind of person do you take me for? If you had made your intentions clear, then I would be reasonable in my response."

Mari blew a raspberry at the formal return. She inched closer, settling her chin atop Dia's shoulder. "You've been quite clear that you were more focused at school than your own girlfriend, though."

Her words dripped from her tongue in a tease. Dia met her eyes, paired with a frown. Mari couldn't help but smirk at the look of guilt in her eyes. "Of course I would be. At school, at least."

Dia cleared her throat, snapping her gaze away. "B-besides! Public displays of affection are completely shameless and barred in campus. Absolutely buu-buu!"

Mari laughed at the adamant stance Dia held despite the arms around her. She even crossed her own arms over her chest in an X, highlighting her point.

"Well," she dragged the word out with a bright smile. Dia kept her stare in front, refusing to look at the way the conversation was heading. "We're no longer in school. That makes it okay, right?"

Dia was silent, her arms hung limp at her sides. Mari moved closer, the smile on her face stretching wider. "Right, Dia?"

A sigh filled the room. Dia's shoulders sagged, a momentary glance of emerald green flashing meeting golden green. "Is that why you kept me in the dark until I got here?"

Mari nodded, hiding none of her clever ruse. "I knew you wouldn't keep away, Dia. Curiosity would eventually get the better of you!"

"I can't believe you." Dia's words trailed off with another long sigh. The frown was fleeting on her face, warmed up from the slow hands trailing down her arm, snaking around her middle. She was pulled close, a hot breath tickled her neck.

"You can stay the night, right  _ bella? _ " Mari cooed, leaning against the hug. She looked up, meeting Dia's by chance.

The silence was momentary, Dia nodding her head pensively. "I'd have to call home first. Let them know I will be out for tonight."

Mari eased out the embrace, happiness radiating from her being. "You know where the phone is, Dia."

* * *

The sky was a murky violet the next time Dia had looked up. Evening sea breeze billowed translucent curtains, causing her to curl tighter around the blanket partially draped over herself. A giggle above her prompted her attention, meeting a smile.

"Getting cold, Dia?" Mari asked, her words soothing in Dia's ears. She shrugged, shifting her head against Mari's lap.

"Somewhat. Fall is truly beginning to set in, isn't it?"

Mari hummed at the remark, looking up the balcony doors cracked ajar. "I could get up and shut it if you want."

Dia shook her head. Mari felt the weight of Dia's head press closer against her thighs. "We've been in this position since dinner. I wouldn't want to ruin it."

Mari looked down, noticing Dia's attempts to keep composed despite the blush blooming on her cheeks. She giggled, pulling her close. " _ Oh my _ , Dia-chan is acting too cute today!"

Dia was helpless as Mari brought her close. Despite her earlier concern, they shifted positions. She went from having her head on Mari's lap to laying back against the blonde's chest. She looked down, herself wedged between Mari's legs, arms wrapped tight around her middle. In truth, there was no escape.

"Yet, you disregard my words as always, Mari." Dia feigned annoyance, her body growing lax against the warm embrace.

"I never knew you enjoyed my lap pillows that much, Dia.  _ I'm flattered! _ "

Dia hummed in amusement at the sweet English. She settled her hands above Mari's, fingers lacing together in an unspoken, but remembered pattern. "Must you ruin any moment with your endless teasing?"

Mari gazed down, answering with just a coy grin. Dia rolled her eyes, her head falling against the warmth of her chest. "I will admit: this evening has been lovely, Mari."

Dia matched the shine with her own smile. Mari moved down, planting a soft kiss on black, silky hair. "You should never doubt me, Dia."

"I was skeptical, not doubtful," Dia countered, sighing in content at the peaceful silence between them. The TV in Mari's room provided entertainment after they had dinner together, but only the first movie piqued their interests. At least the documentary being played right now provided enough noise to keep the atmosphere from feeling stagnant, but at this point Dia was filtering out the noise.

Instead, her ears focused on other sounds. The breaths above her, the sweet voice that uttered her name, and just now, the heartbeat as she rests against Mari's chest.

"However," Dia spoke, breaking the silence. "Especially with how we are now, it feels that you are the one keeping me company."

A giggle met her words. "Is that so, Dia?"

Her neck craned up, finding a pair of eyes already looking down on her. "Y-yes. From the look on your face, my observation isn't just mere coincidence."

"Can't pull anything on you huh, Dia?" Mari laughed, leaning back against the headboard as she looked up. "That's right, I've been secretly spoiling my girlfriend ever since she got here! Aren't I just the most thoughtful?"

Dia's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Wasn't the reason you called me to your home was because you were lonely? That I was, uh, ignoring you all week?"

Mari met her stare with a soft expression. "You took that to heart? I didn't mean it."

"With how you dazzle every phrase from your lips, I am inclined to assume you mean everything you say, Mari."

Light laughter filled the room, breaking their gaze on one another. Dia held her hand tighter, shifting closer. Mari returned the silent gesture, wrapping tight in their embrace, drinking in their shared warmth.

"So." Dia was first to speak. She stared out the balcony, watching the curtains dance to the night winds. "Why the secrecy, Mari?"

A hum overhead. Mari bubbled out soft giggles before she answered. "You've been busy all week, and I can see that the stress is starting to wear you down."

Dia looked down at their joined hands. Before she could acknowledge those words, Mari continued. "You needed a break,  _ bella! _ And if I was upfront with my plan to spoil you for the evening, you'd brush it off and say it's unnecessary."

"That's not- I mean," Dia stuttered, crashing syllables trailing out into silence. Mari hummed. Dia felt hot breath rustle her hair.

"You can't lie and say that it's not something you'd say, Dia." Mari was the only person Dia knew who could speak in a way that was both affectionate, but at the same time teasing. Above both those, however, was how insightful Mari could be. It made Dia's heart full that she could love such a complex woman, yet she felt guilty for underestimating her.

Dia mulled over her thoughts. Was her exhaustion showing? She always thought she had done an amicable job in hiding it, especially in front of Aqours. At the very least, she had gotten through the week without someone showing worry toward her. Being both a school idol on top of student council work, it was a taxing job both mind and body, but one she was prepared to endure.

She looked up, finding Mari's easy smile. Perhaps she wasn't as sneaky as she had hoped. "So you had a spur of the moment decision to invite me over?" Her question was met with a hum.

"You've always been like this, Dia. Selfless, but you always pushed yourself too hard." Mari had a nostalgic glint in her eyes, giggles leaving her breath uneven. "You never stopped to think about yourself."

"Someone had to keep both you and Kanan grounded," Dia huffed, the blunt truth of her words leaving pangs of guilt in her chest. She rested her head fully on Mari's chest, her eyes unwavering in their locked gaze.

"Those two years of being apart." Mari nodded, pausing to brush blonde hair behind her ear. "Kanan is one thing. She thought that it was her fault for what happened. But you sided with her because you thought it was best for me, right?"

Dia bit her lip, entranced by the dazzling stare. She nodded slow, watching the delicate changes of Mari's smile.

"I want to ask. What were you feeling back then, Dia?" Mari pulled Dia closer, as if letting go would see her run out the door. Dia had no such intention, but the question left her throat dry, tongue empty of words.

She gulped, wincing at the feeling on how dry her mouth felt. "Mari, both Kanan and I felt that it was better if-"

The blonde shook her head, leaning closer as their gaze grew intense. "Did  _ you  _ want me to go, Dia?"

The enunciation stopped Dia in her tracks. Golden green captivated her vision, drawing out nothing but honesty from her lips. "Of course I didn't want you to leave! You two were my closest friends, and above all that, I was in love with you."

Dia felt the heat roll off her face, but she was more attentive at the surprise on Mari's face. A quiet gasp left her lips parted, the affectionate stare urging Dia to move closer until the distance was closed, heralded with the warmth of Mari's lips on hers.

A gentle, chaste kiss that only lasted for a moment. They separated, both faces flushed red.

Broken laughter trickled from Mari's lips. Dia never knew a girl like her could ever be embarrassed. "Thank you for thinking about me back then."

Mari untangled their joined hands, bringing one of Dia's up to her face. She left a kiss on her palm, holding the hand against her cheek. "Thank you for returning my love. Though, from the sound of it, you had feelings for me way before I did."

Dia couldn't help but roll her eyes at the sly tone, but the action completely contrasted the smile on her face. Mari hummed a laugh, lacing her fingers along the gap of Dia's. "Thank you for being selfless to Aqours now. Without you, I'm sure we'd be a mess."

Mari paused, swallowing an uncertainty Dia could see. What was left was a look of determination. Sure movements that brought another kiss to her fingers. "But, can you promise me you'll be selfish from now on? You can take it easy now, Dia."

Dia parted her lips, but it had been her turn to be surprised for words. Mari giggled, guiding their hand back to Dia's stomach. "Let me make it up to you for being the selfish one all these years."

"I'd rather you not change, Mari," Dia remarked, her words a stammered nervousness. She sighed, conceding to the intense stare with a nod. "T-then, please take care of me. As a member of Aqours, and as your girlfriend."

Those words brought an impossibly bright grin to Mari's face. Dia would think it to be comical if it wasn't the most radiant thing she had ever seen. Mari squeezed her in a hug, her joy only expressed with a single word. "Shiny!"

Dia sank into the hug, soft breaths of laughter escaping her lips as Mari hugged her tight. She looked back up to the TV, watching the credits scene roll by. "Now then, it's time we continue this evening full of spoiling Dia, don't you agree?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Mari hummed in thought, her tongue rolling in her mouth. "Anything specific you'd like to watch, Dia?"

A clever way to avoid answering a question she can't answer, Dia thought. She feigned annoyance, her eyes darting around the room, landing on the flat screen. "If we're able to, I'd like to watch old live shows of Muse."

Dia asked, her voice hesitant. Mari blinked, before breaking out into a fit of giggles. Dia pouted, embarrassed. "I w-wouldn't mind another movie, in that case-"

" _ No, no! _ If that's what you want, Dia!" Mari chimed, her hand reaching for the remote beside them. Dia watched in awe at the many options and selections brought by a smart TV. Only a minute, and the screen was already showing a familiar scene. Speakers blaring a music that touched Dia's heart.

When the stage lights shone on the iconic group of 9, Dia moved away from the hug, her attention drawn to μ's on the screen. The pout on Mari's face could only stay for so long before she joined in on watching the live. She couldn't enjoy the warmth of hugging Dia, but it was fine.

All the warmth was made up for by how her eyes shined as she watched the TV.

Mari felt a grip tug at her hand. Dia brought her close, an excited smile on her face. "The call and response, Mari! Do you still remember them?"

She nodded, telling that the rest of the night was going to be absolutely shiny. From how old icons dazzled on stage to the beaming excitement from the girl she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there demons, its ya boy again
> 
> big thanks to dias that this story exists, i had a lot of fun with it though it took a while because uh
> 
> i didnt know how to write mari in a not shitpost manner
> 
> i took a spiritual journey through dynasty scans and the diamari tag to understand the inner psyche of mari and i like to think i did well
> 
> if you'd like me to go on more spiritual journeys for dancing lesbians, hmu on twitter @Beethanolol


End file.
